


It’s a wonderful life

by ApaolalLV



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, LauriverChristmas, Romance, lauriver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApaolalLV/pseuds/ApaolalLV
Summary: In a Christmas Eve at the dreamed world the dominators put Oliver in, he realizes who it is that makes life so wonderful, maybe, now that he knows that, he can make his own life wonderful. Just in time for Christmas Miracles to happen.
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Laurel Lance & Thea Queen, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> There are some changes I made to the storyline of the show which I’m pretty sure you’ll understand as you read. This will be a short Christmas fic! I hope you enjoy!! And happy holidays to you all!!

The warm sunlight entering through the window was the first thing Oliver registered as he came to. He opened his eyes and had to squint at the bright sunlight, he cursed himself for not closing the curtains the night before.

He took a deep breath taking in the fresh air and beautiful scent. The whole mansion had a pine tree scent. Oliver could also make the out the sweet smell of cookies, it made him wonder who was baking cookies so early in the morning?

He felt a small shiver from the cold air entering through the window. It was December after all, he didn't like the fact that there was sun. It should have been snowing he thought.

At the shiver he covered himself with the blankets, but he shivered again. He crossed his arms over his body, his whole body was under the covers, except for his head, his head peaked outside the covers.

A giant smile spread on his face when he felt a warm touch, a hand on his arm. Rubbing him. He moved his body towards the direction of the hand. Lying on his side now.

And suddenly, he was so thankful for the sun, for not closing the curtains and for not closing the window for that matter. For before him lied a woman, whose eyes shone a little brighter with the sun. Her skin glowed with a bronze color. She was also mostly covered, except her bare arms were out of the blankets.

She smiled looking at his face. There was awe and shock in that face.

"I forget how beautiful you are" Oliver said mesmerized. "How the hell do you let me forget?"

The woman chuckled. "It's my fault now?"

"Yes" Oliver replied pretending to be mad. He received a huff from her, Oliver smiled widely just looking at her. He placed his hand on her cheek and tucked all the hair on her face behind her ear.

"Dinah. Laurel. Lance" he spoke softly brushing his fingers across her soft cheek. She closed her eyes also taking in the beautiful morning. The sun hitting her face. The scent of cookies and pine trees.

"Merry Christmas" Oliver finally said. Laurel opened her eyes in shock.

"Today's Christmas?" She asked looking very confused which made Oliver laugh.

"Eve. Christmas Eve" he added.

"Ugh. We should keep sleeping then Ollie, we're going to have to be awake until tomorrow"

"Sleep? Really? I can think of better things to do" he shrugged while she sent him a look. Oliver once again felt his heart sink as her lips spread into a smile, her perfect teeth and dimples made that the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"You're on the naughty list you know that right?" Oliver laughed and finally gave in to the temptation of holding her in his arms. He got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Laurel chuckled as she wrapped hers around his neck and their foreheads connected.

Both wore a gigantic smile that none could stop. Oliver gave her a peck of a kiss on the nose, she chuckled again, then his lips connected to hers. A soft brush against his lips.

There was a whole feeling on his chest, where he felt as if he had everything he needed. Everything he wanted. It all felt too good to be true.

But he didn't care. Laurel Lance was on his arms and that was enough to make him happy.

They lied for the next minutes in each other's arms. Oliver's gigantic arms covered her small figure. Their cheeks were pressed against each other. Laurel had turned around to give him her back, that way they got comfortable with each other. Laurel rubbed his big arms, then gave him a peck on the cheek. Oliver closed his eyes.

Too good to be true. He thought.

That was until the door bursted open. Both Laurel and Oliver opened their eyes in realization.

"Oh no" Oliver commented before loud screams were heard.

"I made cookies!!" A tiny voice came from the door. Before they could react they felt figures already jumping on the bed.

There were also barks. Oliver covered Laurel once a dog came straight to her to lick her face.

Laurel was laughing now that there was such a mess around her. Kids jumping on the bed, dogs licking their faces.

Oliver finally sat up calming the dog down. He looked at the boy jumping on the bed. "Hey buddy"

"Good morning dad!" The boy exclaimed throwing himself against Oliver, literally tackling him.

Laurel sat up now too. Her eyes went straight to the little girl with a stained mouth and a mouthful of cookies.

"Hey baby" Laurel grabbed the chubby cheek of the girl. "Look mommy I made cookies" the small girl showed her a cookie full of icing. Laurel gasped taking the cookie she was handed. Laurel laughed and took a bite from it. It literally tasted like sugar and icing.

"They're not good" a boy's voice said looking at the girl. Laurel turned to him. "Who says that?"

"No it's alright mommy. I know I'm not much of a chef" the girl shrugged.

"Oh! I wonder where does she get that from" Oliver asked sarcastically. Laurel rolled her eyes and pulled the little girl closer to her.

She took both her cheeks and looked at her piercing blue eyes. "You are whatever you want to be your hear me?" The girl nodded and Laurel placed a kiss on her forehead.

Oliver stared at the three kids with a worried expression. Already noticing their energy, they had probably been eating sugar for the entire morning. He winced.

"We've got a problem" he told Laurel. Laurel just nodded in agreement and stood up.

"One which you will have to deal with, I'm going to go pick Sara up from the airport" Laurel said taking her phone. Oliver pouted.

Laurel laughed at that as she took her phone and planted a kiss in Oliver's mouth before heading towards the bathroom.

Oliver stared at his three kids once again. "Who allowed you to do this?" He questioned.

The two boys tightened their lips as if saying they weren't going to say anything.

"Olivia. Baby. Who made the cookies with you?"

The boys looked at Olivia, she looked at them then at Oliver.

"Grandma" she whispered. The two boys threw their arms to the air. Oliver sighed.

...

Laurel stood with her mouth open as Sara walked towards her, a cart full of luggage behind her. Sara was already laughing.

"How much luggage did you bring?" Laurel asked loudly since Sara wasn't close to her yet. Sara began jogging towards her excitedly.

"What do you think you're moving in?" Laurel laughed.

"Oh I wish" Sara responded before throwing herself on top of Laurel. Laurel embraced her little sister in a tight hug. Sara squeezed even tighter.

"Oh I missed you" Laurel exclaimed holding her close. "I missed you too" Sara was hugging her so tight she was almost carrying her.

They finally let go and Laurel took a deep breath. "You just sucked the whole life from me" Sara laughed.

"This is beautiful" she noticed Laurel's necklace. "Thanks. Ollie got it for me"

"What is it a bird?" Sara held it on her hands. "It's a canary"

Sara felt an immense heartache of loss and hurt for a second. She looked at her sister before her with a frown.

"Sara?" Laurel questioned. Sara shook it off having a sudden urge to hug Laurel again. "I just really missed you" she responded pulling Laurel into a hug.

"Ahhh! You beat me Laurel!" A man's voice spoke from behind them. Laurel pulled away and smiled at her father. Sara was doing the same.

"I'm sorry baby, I was going to come pick you up. Laurel beat me though" Quentin said as he approached Sara. "It's fine" Sara laughed and wrapped herself around her father.

Quentin took Laurel's arm and pulled her in for the hug as well. The three hugged at the same time. Quentin kissed their heads grateful for having his two daughters looking well and happy.

They pulled away and walked towards the car where the driver helped get all of Sara's luggage inside.

"Would you mind taking these to the manor? Me and Sara are going to ride with my dad" Laurel asked the driver and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course" the driver replied with a nod.

"Thank you. Oh and... go home after" Laurel smiled at him.

"Missis Queen, My shift ends until midnight"

"I know. But I'm telling you to go home. You deserve to be with your family" Laurel offered him a soft smile.

The man's eyes almost filled with water. "Carly and Andy Jr will be thrilled" she added. Laurel could see how surprised and delighted he was.

"Oh and also" his eyes widened as she started talking again. "Oliver got a little too excited ordering the hams, so feel free to take one as well"

The driver let out a quick laugh in disbelief.

"Thank you so much Missis Queen" Andy nodded towards her unable to truly express how happy he felt.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Diggle" Laurel gave him a soft hug. Which he returned gladly. He smiled widely while Laurel walked away with her own family.

Andy Diggle took his phone and dialed a number he never thought he'd dial ever again.

"John?" Andy sighed. "I know we haven't been on speaking terms, but I was wondering, if you and Lyla were up to it, could you maybe come over to the house for some ham and drinks?"

Andy smiled widely when John agreed. "I'll see you in a few"

Andy hung up and looked back at Laurel, mesmerized at how one simple act of kindness can change so much.

Laurel had her arm wrapped around Sara while their father led them to their car. "So, how's life going? I wanna hear everything!"

"Oh it's going so great!" Sara exclaimed. "It couldn't get better really"

Laurel laughed. "I always knew you'd end up like this"

"Like what?"

"A free soul traveling around the world" Laurel added. Sara smiled. "And I've only gotten started, I mean I've only traveled Asia and Africa so far" she replied.

"Jesus, and what's next?"

"Europe!" She said excitedly. Lance's eyes widened. "Where do you get your money from you said?"

"Relax dad. I've got it all covered" Sara winked at Laurel.

"What about you Laurel, how's the domestic life?" Sara wondered. Laurel took a deep breath.

"It's wonderful. A wonderful life really" Laurel replied.

"Hmm I'm sure. When was the last time you slept?" Sara chuckled.

"My kids are not that tremendous, they let me sleep" Laurel defended her kids.

"Yeah but I can only imagine what you and Ollie do when the kids go down" Laurel gasped at that.

"OH MY GOD! Sara shut up!" She exclaimed and hit Sara on the arm while the blonde laughed loudly, Laurel joined laughing, until they both lifted their heads to meet Quentin staring at them with a serious expression.

They both calmed down, there was an awkward silence, until Sara let out a loud snort. "Sorry dad. But what can you do? We're all grown up" Sara shrugged and resumed laughing.

"Yes, against my wishes" Quentin sighed and sat down in the car while his two daughters got in as well.

...

"GRANDPA!!" A little boy screamed and ran with determination and strength towards the man.

"Oh Christ" Quentin exclaimed getting on a stance ready to carry the child. The boy smiled in his grandpa's hug.

Moira and Robert came into view as they held hands. "Quentin! I'm glad you could make it, even though I do not like sharing my grandchildren" Moira joked.

Quentin laughed planting a kiss on the boy's head. Laurel and Sara were behind Quentin. Another little boy ran towards Sara excitedly.

Laurel smiled looking at Quentin and Sara holding her two boys.

"Laurel honey!" Oliver entered the living room with Olivia on his shoulders. "You'll never know what our children did today" Oliver spoke walking towards Laurel and giving her a quick kiss on the lips and a smile.

"What?" She took Olivia from his shoulders and carried her herself. "They wrapped the gifts" Oliver responded wincing.

"So everyone! My apologies for any ugly wrapped present!" Oliver screamed, "hey"a boy said sounding offended. Laurel laughed at that.

Oliver proceeded to greet Quentin. He smiled at his father in law when suddenly a voice appeared on his head.

Time of death: eleven fifty nine

A quick vision of a dead Quentin on a hospital bed flashed before his eyes.

Oliver hissed and blinked away the vision before focusing on Quentin. His eyes fixed on the man yet his mind elsewhere.

"Oliver?" Quentin questioned. Oliver shook his head. "Sorry, I just, Umm, I was imagining things" he huffed. The fear and confusion still evident in his eyes.

He turned towards Sara and once again was met by a series of visions.

"Laurel's gonna kill me"

"Your sister will never know" and a kiss. On a yacht. Then he saw her being pulled under, him screaming her name and trying to reach for her.

Him getting out of the surface screaming her name. Laurel's shocked eyes when she saw him. The hurt in her eyes.

"That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend"

Like a punch to the gut he was brought back to reality. He had a frown on his face and looked disoriented.

"Ollie?" Sara touched his arm. Oliver breathed heavily still processing.

"Are you okay?" Sara questioned, he didn't look okay obviously.

"Yeah" Oliver nodded, his skin turned a much paler color. "I'm fine, I just think I need some air" he cleared his throat and walked towards the door.

"Ollie wait" Laurel spoke now, she took his hand.

"I'm a man of my word" Darhk's haunting voice echoed in his head and he saw him lodge an arrow to Laurel's abdomen.

He saw his hand holding hers.

Oliver took in a sharp breath staring at her in horror. "Oliver what's going on?" Laurel placed her hand on his cheek.

"I don't.. I don't know." His eyes were watery of the thought of something like that happening to Laurel.

Laurel felt her heart sink by the look on his eyes. He looked at her in horror. What had she done now?

"I just need a second" he assured her while he pulled away. Laurel was the most confused she had been in years, she saw his figure walk away. Suddenly seeing a different man.

Oliver opened the door and began walking away. More visions popping up in his head. Him in a hood, killing people, Lance hunting him down.

Tommy dying. Moira dying.

He stopped walking when he felt an aching pain on his chest. He wanted to throw up at the visions.

A deep frown wouldn't leave his face, he didn't understand what these visions were. He shut his eyes and rubbed his head.

When the visions revealed some sort of bunker and its location. He followed it, the vision. And then he found himself in that very same bunker.

His eyes widened when he saw a green hooded figure drop down from the sky. A blonde woman by his side. In seconds he was taken out. Knocked out by the Green Arrow.

...

"I am... The Green Arrow"

Oliver awoke with a gasp while he lied on a table. He sat up immediately remembering where he was.

"How did you get here?!" The Green Arrow asked him.

Oliver frowned looking at him.

"Better question why? He's supposed to be hosting a Christmas party tonight" Felicity pointed at him.

"you know who I am?" Oliver questioned at the two.

"Everyone knows who you are" she responded.

Oliver shook his head. "This isn't right" he sighed and looked at the two before him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Oliver felt himself being taken by the collar. He stared at the man under the hood.

"Your name's John" he said struggling. The Green Arrow released pressure yet still held on to the man's shirt.

"What'd you say?" Oliver was having visions of him now, all those special moments.

"Your name... Is John Diggle"

John stood in shock staring at the man before him. He let him go. Felicity also had her eyes widened. She protested when John revealed himself.

"I think you were my bodyguard" Oliver added. Felicity huffed. "And you think I'm crazy"

Oliver turned around to look at her, so many visions appearing in his head, him kissing her, being with her, meeting her, being in love with her.

He felt his heart sink. "Felicity" it came out like a simple breath. He thought back to his visions before, him cheating on Laurel, Laurel getting hurt, him with this Felicity.

He frowned. When was he stupid enough to cheat on Laurel? Is this what that led to?

"You must be thinking of my brother Andy, he's in personal security, works for you even"

Oliver shook his head again seeing a dead Andy in his head. "This isn't right"

"What isn't?" John questioned.

"John I- I don't think you're the Green Arrow" Oliver lifted his head. "And I don't think Andy's alive. John I think you killed him"

Next thing Oliver knew was that he was being thrown to the ground and held down.

"Listen to me! You're having some kind of psychotic break. Go back to your family, your wife and children in your fancy house. And you're gonna forget about all of this." He lifted him up by the collar again and walked him towards the elevator.

"Felicity's right. You've got everything man. EVERYTHING! Stop trying to throw it all away" John pushed him in the elevator.

Oliver took a deep breath as the doors closed in front of him. He was right after all. His mind drifted to his visions once again, just like in the morning. This life felt too good to be true.

He was losing himself, confused about what was real and what wasn't. What was true and what wasn't.

The only thing he knew was that he had a wife waiting for him at home, he had children. He didn't know what those visions meant, neither did he know why was he having them.

But something happened once he saw those visions of Felicity, that's when everything changed for him.

Because he already had a woman he loved by his side, and in no way would he ever change her. She was his wife. The mother of his children.

He loved her. That he knew.

Maybe that's what John meant, maybe he was having a psychotic break. He was looking at a life without her. And... for some reason, he hated it.

His heart was beating in panic. He did have everything. And based on what he saw would happen if he threw it away, he decided, he wasn't going to.

Without a single hesitation he began running back to everything he knew. His home.

When he finally got there he busted the door open. There was a party going on, the annual Queen Christmas Party, and people talked to him. But he just ran pass them searching for his beautiful wife.

"Oliver! Where have you been?!" Thea stepped into his view. He stopped walking.

"I need to find Laurel, Speedy" Oliver let out a breath.

"I think I saw her over at the kitchen a few minutes ago, but Ollie... are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. I just gotta find my wife" Oliver nodded and walked pass Thea, leaving behind a very confused brunette.

Oliver felt peace for the first time when he landed eyes on her. She was on the kitchen not doing anything really, but looking very worried.

"Laurel I" Oliver stopped talking when he noticed the bunch of heads turning his way. Moira, Robert, Quentin and Sara in the large kitchen.

"Look who decided to show up" Sara commented ready to punch him.

"I'm.. I'm sorry" Oliver stuttered looking straight at Laurel so longingly.

"Oliver you really need to start explaining..."

"Mom. Can I just please have a moment with Laurel alone?" Oliver looked at everyone else who wasn't Laurel.

Robert placed his hand on Moira's back and walked her out with everyone else.

Oliver rushed towards Laurel when they left, wanting to just hug and kiss her. Laurel raised a hand to stop him.

"Oliver you can't go missing like that and then just come back pretending like it's all fine. I called you over 20 times" Oliver backed off a bit regretting being away.

"I- I can't explain that. It's just that, today... today I just want to be with you"

Laurel felt a relieved sigh escape her mouth. "Well that's good, cause based on how you acted and how you looked at me before I was worried, thought maybe you'd, you wouldn't want to be with me anymore"

"What? No Laurel, there's nothing wrong with you, All I WANT is to be with you. To be with you NOW, just you and me, Laurel, I-I need to get out of here, we can escape"

"Oliver!"

"I'm being serious I don't know what's going on with me right now I just know that I want to be with you as quickly as humanly possible" he took her hand. Laurel arched her eyebrows.

"What is going on with you?" She questioned.

Oliver looked down sadly. "A few minutes ago, somebody reminded me that, that I have everything. And I don't want to give it up." He shook his head as he looked at her, so beautiful, so happy, in his visions she was so destroyed, because of him. She didn't deserve that.

"I'm afraid that I'm gonna give it up" he admitted sounding so vulnerable, evident fear on his voice, which Laurel understood. She cupped his two cheeks and forced him to look at her.

"That's very sweet of you Ollie, but we don't need to escape to do that, we're in the middle of a party we are hosting, we have responsibilities and people who depend on us" she stroke his cheek.

"I know, and I'm sorry if this is confusing or if I'm scaring you but... the only thing in the world. That makes sense to me right now...

Is that I love you"

Laurel felt a smile spreading across her lips. Looking at him in awe, looking at who he became.

"And I'm gonna take that job in Queen Consolidated" he nodded, Robert had offered him a job which Oliver didn't know if he wanted to take. But now he did. If it made him a man worthy of the woman before him, he'd do anything.

"And I swear to God I'm gonna work every single day, to be the man you fell in love with" he promised, Laurel smiled greatly and pulled him close, holding him tightly. Oliver squeezed her in his arms.

"You already are" she whispered in his ear before planting a kiss to his cheek. Oliver sighed, only hoping that were true.

They stayed in their hold for a good time until a lock interrupted them. They both looked towards the door, surprised to find John Diggle standing at the door.

Oliver excused himself and went to talk to him. Sadly, he ended up discovering the truth. Oliver had been so scared that those visions were his real life, and now it had been confirmed. After talking with John and Sara, he faced the truth that this life was indeed, too good to be true. For it wasn't real.

It was only what he dreamed of having. But he didn't have.

"Do we have to leave now?" Sara questioned. "I mean can't we just, wait a little longer?"

"How much longer though?" Diggle asked her. She shrugged. "Just after midnight?" She said unsure.

Diggle sighed and looked at Oliver. "Well it kinda makes sense, it's just a few hours until 12, and we still have to talk to Thea and Ray." Oliver shrugged.

"And I just want to be able to say goodbye" Sara added talking sadly.

Diggle nodded. "Fine"

Oliver went back to his party with more than a broken heart. Suddenly enjoying everything and everyone.

He laughed and drank with Tommy. The man had had a bit too much eggnog.

His mother and father stopped him and talked to him. They were concerned about him. Oliver gave them the tightest hug he could, knowing it'd be the last. He shed some tears and went to talk to Thea.

Thea didn't want to leave. She was having a magical time here, why would anyone want to leave what one would call a dreamed world?

"Seeing all this, it has shown me that there is still so much more to do so I'm begging you... to please come with me because I cannot do it alone" Oliver begged.

After a lot of convincing, Thea decided to leave with her brother. At least she'd be with him.

The time to go was getting closer, they didn't get to enjoy the party much because a lot of their past foes decided to show up, they took them out in a satisfactory way. Each taking down that which hurt them in a way.

Oliver stood outside the manor. Staring at his old life, the life he could have had. The life he wished he had. A wife, children. Everything. Tears began forming but he just swallowed them down. Though his heart ached, he had to go.

"Oliver, you ready to go?" Diggle questioned. Oliver shook his head. "There's still one thing I've got to do" he took a deep breath and walked back in the house.

Sara frowned and followed him. Many people had already left the party. Laurel had put the children to sleep. Oliver headed to his room and then walked towards his closet. One thing in mind. He wasn't going to just leave without giving their children a respective Christmas. Of course he knew now that this world would end once he woke up. But he needed the closure.

Sara's eyes widened when he came out of the room. Full on Santa Claus outfit. She let out a snort.

Oliver smiled sadly. This had always been a dream of his, to wear the Santa Claus costume, place the presents under the tree and kiss his wife while eating the freshly baked cookies. To hold her and kiss her. And that "her" had always been Laurel. Ever since he was young and he dared to dream about his future, that is who he saw.

So as he stepped down the stairs with a sack of presents behind him, he spotted her sitting on the couch. Looking tired, but always gorgeous.

His heart skipped a beat once he saw her in a big cozy warm sweater he knew belonged to him. She had changed from her elegant outfit to a comfy Christmas one.

The fireplace behind her made her glow, just like the sun had.

He chuckled at the thought, Laurel was always glowing. That was his Laurel.

She turned around when she heard him, a big smile on her face as she saw him.

"Ho ho ho" Oliver shrugged. Laurel stood up wearing a bright smiled and curled herself in the warmth of his costume. Hiding in the fake beard, and laughing at his utter cuteness.

Oliver wrapped his arms around her once more. "Laurel... Baby" he cupped her cheeks making her look at him.

He took a deep breath trying to bring himself to say the words. "I- I have to go"

Laurel frowned. "What? Where?"

There was a knot on his throat just by looking at her. So innocent and pure.

"I can't explain. But I'm afraid, I just can't stay here"

Laurel almost laughed. "So what? Are you just gonna hop on your sleigh and go to the North Pole?" She asked sarcastically.

Oliver couldn't help but smile sadly. "Maybe. But where I'm going is not important Laurel. What matters is..."

He tucked her hair behind her ear and stared at her face. His eyes pooled with tears.

"Is that I love you, but, but this wasn't real. This was a dream. And I've got. I've got to wake up" he struggled to speak.

Laurel frowned clearly not understanding.

"You and I exist in a perfect world" he continued. "The real world is not perfect. The man that you think I am, the man that I'm here, is not the the man that I truly am. And the real me, doesn't even come close to deserving you"

"That's what you tell yourself Ollie. As your excuse to not be with me. But you keep forgetting, destiny is yours to make, everyone makes their own destiny. Which means that the world may not be perfect, but you can make it perfect for you."

Oliver felt as though he was no longer talking to a fake Laurel, but as if he was taking to his own Laurel. With a few words, he managed to light up his head, he suddenly found motivation to get back. Go back home. With a brand new perspective.

"How much time have we got left?" Laurel questioned. His eyes went back to her. He smiled simply, "enough"

Laurel reached out for the sack and began placing the presents under the tree. Oliver would sometimes lose sight of her as she ducked under the tree. He ducked next to her and they placed that last gift together.

Now on the floor, they sat down in front of the shining tree. Bright lights coming from it. It was hard to focus on anything other than the lights.

But that didn't stop him from capturing that image in his head. Like a click and a camera, he froze that moment. The scent of Christmas, the woman he loved before him, and a kiss from her.

She kissed him deeply. Longingly. Knowing it was probably the last she'd have. He melted into the kiss. His chest exploded with a feeling, he had only felt very few times, and couldn't quite put a name on yet. He ran his hands through her soft silky hair. Wanting to just stay there, on the wooden floor, In front of a magical glowing tree. With HER in his arms.

But it was dream. And he had to wake up. He pulled away first. Hating the loneliness of his lips now.

"Time to wake up?" Laure questioned. He nodded with such sorrow in his eyes. Laurel just smiled sadly.

"For what it's worth Laurel... this was the best dream I've ever had" he whispered before standing up. In a simple look he could tell, Laurel agreed.

They both turned around at the sound of footsteps. But when they couldn't hear anything else they went back to each other.

It had been one of their children. A boy, he made his way up the stairs into his siblings room.

"Connor!" He exclaimed at his brother. Connor woke up after the many screams and shaking.

"What?" He asked sleepy.

"I think mom and dad are breaking up" he said sadly. Connor sat up with a frown on his face.

"Tommy why would you think that?"

Little Tommy tightened his lips. Connor waited for his answer.

"It's just that... I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus"

Connor gasped. "Dads gonna be furious!" He commented.

Tommy nodded. "Why would mom kiss him? He's a fat old man!" Tommy exclaimed. Connor shook his head nonchalantly.

"I don't know"

They both got out of bed, one went to pick up Olivia and they headed downstairs.

They saw Laurel in the distance.

Laurel let down a tear. "I love you Ollie. And thank you... for everything. I don really know what to say when it comes to goodbyes but"

She was interrupted by the three kids running their way. Oliver turned to look at his kids, even though it was a dream, he love them already more than anything in the world.

Laurel winced hoping they wouldn't find out it was Oliver behind that beard and hat.

"Santa?" Olivia asked after a gasp. Oliver nodded.

"Merry Christmas Queen Children!" He deepened his voice.

"Why were you kissing mommy?" Tommy asked crossing his arms over his chest. Oliver turned to look at Laurel.

"It's just something I do, to express affection" he came up with a lie and walked towards them.

"Like this look" he wrapped each kid in a hug and planted a kiss on their heads. He did his best to wipe away the coming tears.

In one last look he nodded towards them. "Be good children."

"Will we ever see you again?" Connor questioned while Oliver was turning around. He caught sight of Laurel and thought of the question.

A wide smile appeared on his face. "Yes little Connor, I believe I will" he assured still looking at Laurel.

The kids smiled happily.

"I'll escort Santa out the chimney. You three go back to bed or we won't open any presents in the morning" Laurel told her kids and took Santa by the arm. The kids ran away in seconds. Oliver took the cookies with him while they walked.

"Olivia made those" Laurel commented, Oliver already had one in his mouth, he nodded. "I figured" he replied clearly not pleased by the taste.

Laurel chuckled as she reached the door. Oliver opened it and stepped out. But he turned around and looked at her one more time.

"So.. I guess this is it ha?"

Oliver shook his head, Laurel looked at his hopeful and shining eyes.

"No. Laurel... trust me. This isn't goodbye. Maybe for you, but not for me" he placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'll see you again. We'll do this again" he promised and kissed her cheek. Laurel was frowning not understanding. But based on his optimistic expression and clear determination, she could tell he had something planned.

And just like a million times before, she saw the love of his life begin to walk away. Away from her.

Little did she know, this time, he was walking away from her... towards her.

...

**Star City. Reality.**

Laurel sat on her couch, a tea cup on her hand. She hadn't removed her eyes from the window. Staring at the falling snow.

Everyone outside her window seemed to be having a blast. Playing snowball fights, singing Christmas Carols, smiling, laughing. Being happy.

She looked down at herself, stuck at her apartment on a Christmas Day. With only Thea.

But based on the young girl's state, Laurel could consider herself alone.

Thea had come back from the hallucination with a new found depression. Laurel hadn't understood when the young girl simply said: this life doesn't compare to the other.

She was still trying to figure out what the hell happened. All she knew was that Thea had told her she was going with a bunch of heroes to fight off Aliens and then when she came back she looked destroyed.

Laurel had done her best to cheer her up, but truth be told. She wasn't really in the best place either. That year had been hell.

It started off with everything being alright, yet a few months in and she got badly injured by Damian Darhk. She almost died, many times. She crashed in the hospital more than two times.

And in one of those, her poor father's heart gave out.

Laurel had woken up from an awful series of compressions and electroshocks to be told her father had died of a heart attack.

If she had had a tough time with coping and mourning before, none compared to this.

Not only was the pain of her wound enough to weaken her, the ache of her father's loss took away her whole energy. She couldn't do anything to ease the pain, after going through such loss, she couldn't trust herself around pain meds.

But what hurt her the most was the guilt. Everyone around her told her it wasn't her fault, but she knew it was. She killed her own father. By scaring him.

Months passed and Laurel healed from the wound, but there was a present ache she recognized as loss. Emptiness.

She lost herself, again. Not in alcohol and pills but in work. Thea had been extremely worried about how much she was working. She didn't stop.

Laurel stopped being the Black Canary once she became the DA. Thea had also stopped being Speedy.

Laurel wasn't visibly in pain anymore, months before it would have been obvious, she always looked weak and tired. But She looked fine now. Strong.

Always fighting people in court and winning cases, becoming one of the best DAs Star City had ever had.

But everyone knew she was still hurt on the inside.

And there she was all alone on Christmas, missing her father like crazy, missing her old life. Missing the fun, the smiles and the laughs.

Thea was sitting next to her in the very same position. Staring at the free and happy people downstairs. Staring at them with one of life's worst feelings.

Jealousy.

Laurel let out a sigh and turned back to Thea. "Merry Christmas Speedy" Laurel said numbly. "Merry Christmas Laurel"

The young woman laid her head on Laurel's shoulder. Laurel fought the tears coming. When did her life become this? So empty.

Both girls jumped from the scare of a loud thump. A continuous thump on the door.

Laurel frowned looking at Thea. "Who might that be?"

Thea shrugged. Laurel stood up and headed towards the door. There was a rhythm on the knocking.

"Pa-rum pum pum pum pum" a voice would say along with the knocking. Thea chuckled once she realized a nice melody was being formed. She recognized the melody.

Little drummer boy.

She got sad once she realized that was the song she and Ollie used to sing when they were little.

Laurel unlocked the door and opened it. Both women gasped at the sight.

Thea felt a smirk forming in her face, mirroring his expression exactly.

Laurel felt a warm feeling in her chest at the sight before her. She loved that smiled of his.

Oliver Queen stood at the frame of the door. The genuine cute smirk on his face lighted up much more than his eyes, it lit up the whole mood. For now Laurel and Thea were smiling with him.

They could tell he had been outside for a while. There were snowflakes on his jacket. His cheeks were burning red.

There was a red Santa Claus hat on his head. Yet that's what they noticed the less, for there was something in his arms.

A vibrant green tree. Covered in snow. He was carrying bags and boxes, clearly ornaments. Oliver looked at Laurel and at Thea and bit his lip at the excitement. Not being able to hold in the joy of seeing two of the most important women in his life before him still alive. He was aware of their depression, but there was no way he was going to let anything take away their smile. That was his favorite part of the two Anyways.

Laurel's smile. His favorite thing in the whole damn world.

She raised her eyebrows expecting an explanation. He took in a deep breath and only managed to say.

"Well here comes Santa Claus"


	2. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit, I got carried away with this one, so it is a bit long, Im sorry for that but its all Lauriver and fluff so its okay. Anyways, I know Christmas is over but I had to finish this. I really do hope you enjoyed your holidays and I hope you enjoy this chapter! This is the last for this story, like I said it was a short story.

**Starling City. 2001. Queen Manor.**

A young Oliver Queen walked through the crowds of people in the manor. He wore a gigantic smile on his face while he wore a sharp black suit and tie. Looking very dapper.

He did a little victory dance when he managed to grab a cup of champagne from the waiter without being accused of being under age. He was under age indeed, but age could never stop Oliver Queen.

Nor could it stop Tommy Merlyn apparently. Tommy was holding a girl's hand. A cup of champagne on his hand, he gave her soft kisses on the cheek while the girl chuckled.

Oliver patted his shoulder and winked at him while he passed by him. Tommy just smiled at him. They didn't say a word, but each knew what they meant.

Oliver spotted his mom and dad talking with people he had never seen before. The two looked happy, enjoying the small talk.

He stopped walking while he stared at the entrance of the manor. A family of four stepped in. A tall skinny man in his 40s, a woman around the same age. And two young girls with them.

There was a blonde who looked very excited to be there. She was smiling from cheek to cheek and blushing, she wore a cute soft pink dress that reached just below her knees. Her hair falling over her shoulders.

Oliver always found her cute, fun to hang out with and likable. Yet his eyes were on her for just a few seconds, until they drifted off to the girl next to her.

A slightly taller, slim brunette. She wore a red dress that reached below her knees as well, bare arms. Oliver focused on the small smile on her face, she didn't look as excited as her sister, she wasn't one to show excitement that way, she was more graceful, her smile showed elegance and kindness, and Oliver simply loved that.

Her bright green eyes connected with his and he felt his heart skip a beat. He always wondered how was she so beautiful.

"Ollie!" A young Sara Lance exclaimed ready to go hug him. Quentin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't even think about it"

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to say hello" she said. Oliver walked towards them, his eyes on Laurel.

He shook Quentin's hand, saluted Dinah cheek to cheek and then stepped back to look at the two daughters. He gave Sara a small hug. He gave Laurel a kiss on the cheek, Laurel felt tingles as his lips lingered on her cheek. She felt his cologne and immediately wanted to wrap her arms around him.

Quentin grumbled at the tension. He always felt it when he saw Oliver with Laurel, he was sure there was something going on with them. And he hated that.

"Welcome to the anual Queen Christmas Party" Oliver greeted them with a smile. "Please, make yourselves at home"

Dinah nodded and pulled Quentin with her towards the room where everyone was. "Thank you Oliver" she said before disappearing.

Oliver smiled at Laurel and Sara. "Sara aren't your friends here?" Laurel questioned. Sara rolled her eyes. "I get it, you want to get rid of me" she spoke annoyed and began walking away.

Laurel and Oliver chuckled at that.

"MISTLETOE!!" They heard a scream, they both looked up and saw a mistletoe, yet it wasn't there before.

Laurel noticed the stick attached to it and lowered her gaze to the person holding the stick.

A very young Thea Queen, a child, holding the stick that had a mistletoe attached at the end.

"Thea? What is that?" Oliver questioned.

"It's my brand new, portable Mistletoe, we need to think big dont you think Ollie, why just wait for people to step below a mistletoe when you can make a mistletoe appear wherever you're stepping" she chuckled.

Laurel couldn't help but smile and turned to look at a concerned Oliver.

"Thea, you're 7 years old, what do you care about who kisses who?" The little girl laughed.

"I guess I just do. Now kiss!" She commanded. "That's not how it works Thea" Oliver protested.

"The rules are, you see a mistletoe above you, you kiss! It doesn't matter how did it get there"

Laurel lifted her gaze to her dad looking at her from the back of the room. She cleared her throat catching Oliver's attention.

"I can't kiss you in front of my dad Ollie" she whispered, Oliver nodded.

"I'm sorry Thea but we can't, not right now" he told his sister.

"Not RIGHT NOW? Okay" Thea smiled and just ran away.

Laurel laughed when they heard her yell MISTLETOE again at another couple. She wasn't surprised when she saw the man under it was none other than Tommy Merlyn conquering another girl.

"He really gets around doesn't he?" Oliver laughed.

"Not more than you I hear" Laurel protested. His eyes shot back to her. "What does that mean?"

"I've heard the stories, of the Great Oliver Queen"

"Yeah?" He smiled fully turning his body towards her.

"Oh yes. How the girls fall under his charm, melted by his heavenly blue eyes and kind smile" She spoke in a smooth way dramatizing the story.

"With a smooth line he captures their heart. Making it his own. And then in a swift movement brings them close, so close they can barely breathe their own air, for there is only that which belongs to his breath."

Oliver was facing Laurel, both very close to each other, she could feel his breath.

"The women thank God Prince Charming decided to brush his teeth that day" Oliver laughed at that. Laurel's bright smile followed his laugh.

"And then..." she took a deep breath noticing his closeness, his eyes on her, she could feel his hot breath. The way he looked at her was enough to melt her, to take her away. She felt her stomach flutter.

"And then Laurel, then what happens?" He whispered almost touching her nose with his own face. Laurel gulped staring at him.

"Then they... they kiss"

Oliver couldn't fight the temptation. He had to kiss her, and slowly he leaned in. She closed her eyes before taking his face and giving in to him.

"Laurel! Have you seen the chocolate fountain!" Laurel cursed when she heard her little sister yell. Sara stood before them smiling.

They both stopped, forehead to forehead, yet no lip to lip. "That bitch" Laurel said to herself but Oliver heard and laughed.

Laurel turned towards Sara. "No sara, where is the chocolate fountain?" Laurel tried her best to appear fine and cool, but she really wanted to kiss him. Sara took her away.

Oliver wanted to scream. He was so close.

...

**Present.**

**"** Oliver what are you doing?" Thea questioned while the man set up the tree in the middle of the room.

"I'm bringing Christmas to you two" He replied and stepped back to look at the beautiful tree. He smiled and turned towards them.

"We appreciate that Ollie, really, but we're not much in the mood" Laurel commented.

"Look, I know life kinda sucks right now, I know we've all lost someone, or we all find ourselves being lonely and desperate and wanting to go back. But you said it Laurel" Oliver pointed his gloved hand to Laurel.

"You said that we can't go back. And you're right, we can't. So what do we have to do? Move forward!" He clapped his hands.

"It's a bit harder than what you make it sound like" Thea crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know. It's not easy to move forward when you have so much pulling you back. But we can try. And this is me trying. Now this may not be the annual Queen Christmas party, we may not have everyone with us, we may not be surrounded by presents and we most definitely aren't full of holly jolly cheer. But we can try, because we have each other."

Laurel took a deep breath staring at Oliver.

"Now, we can dwell on our depression, sit in our couches and feel sorry for ourselves, OR we can at least try to make the best out of our messed up situation"

Thea and Laurel still seemed a bit unconvinced.

"I mean it's Christmas!! The most wonderful time of the year. It may not be wonderful right now, but we can try, we can try and make it be wonderful" he clenched his jaw looking at them.

"I want to make it clear, this" he pointed to the tree. "Is happening. Whether you help me or not. I'm doing it!"

Laurel let out a quick breath. "Fine" she gave him a soft smile.

"YES! You won't regret this I promise" he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran out the apartment.

Laurel frowned. "He's been acting so weird ever since he came back from kicking alien ass" Laurel commented.

"Do you happen to know why?"

Thea shook her head. "Maybe he's still drugged"

Laurel couldn't help but laugh at that.

Laurel made her way to the boxes and Thea searched the bags. Every ornament found felt like a kick in the gut, holding so many memories within.

Oliver came back with more bags. He placed them all on the kitchen counter.

"Now what is that?" Thea asked him while he stared at the bags excitedly. He decided to show her to answer her question. Thea gasped at the revelation.

A cooked turkey. Vegetables. Mashed potatoes. A whole dinner. And then there was eggnog.

He stared at the two women with their mouths wide open in shock. He let out a chuckle.

"How do you even have the energy for that?" Laurel wondered.

"I drank like 5 coffees in the morning, I've been very busy. I went to a farm outside the city to cut the tree, then when I came back I cooked all of this, then I went to get the ornaments to our old boxes from the manor stashed in a warehouse." Oliver explained quickly.

"You're crazy" Thea commented.

"This is great and all, but don't you think it's a little too much for just three?" Laurel stared at the food.

"Yes. Which is why I invited our friends over" Oliver was working on putting the food in the oven and all the other preparations.

"I'm sorry what?"

"You know, Dig and Felicity, with Lyla and Felicity's new boyfriend I'm afraid. Barry, Cisco and Caitlin, Sara, I even asked Kara if she wanted to come but she's back in her Earth"

"And you did all this without our permission" Laurel confirmed while Oliver winced. "I am sorry about that" he admitted.

Laurel chuckled. "It's fine. I just hope nobody does any mess" she sighed.

"And if they do, I'll clean it up. Nothing a few more coffees can't fuel"

"Oh no you are through with coffee. You'll go into cardiac arrest if you drink any more" Laurel laughed patting his shoulder.

"And how long do we have before they come" Thea was checking the lights.

"An hour. Which means an hour to decorate the tree." He looked at the empty tree.

"Ooh something tells me, we're gonna Speedy for that" Laurel turned to Thea. Thea's eyes widened.

"Aw hell no"

...

**Starling City. 2001. Queen Manor.**

"Mom!!" Oliver yelled towards his mom. Moira turned around with widened eyes. "Excuse me" she excused herself from the group of people she was talking and walked towards the hysterical looking Oliver.

"Oliver, I do not appreciate you interrupting me like that" she told her son, Oliver nodded aware her slight annoyance, but he was pissed.

"I'm sorry mom. But I need you to control Thea" Moira frowned not understanding. Oliver pointed at the little girl on the other room.

"MISTLETOE!!" The young girl screamed, it was Laurel under the mistletoe with one of Oliver's friends.

Oliver felt a heart ache when she gave his friend a peck on the lips.

"That's like the fourth time she does that" Oliver complained. Moira was chuckling. "Oliver she's having fun, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Mom she's forcing people to kiss each other" Oliver protested throwing his arms on the air.

"And if those people actually minded they would deny it" Moira assured him with a hand on his arm.

"Laurel's too nice to turn somebody down." Moira noticed how the problem with him wasn't what Thea was doing.

"Your problem isn't with Thea, your problem is with Laurel kissing random guys" Oliver scoffed at that.

"She can kiss however many people she pleases. I just don't like that Thea's forcing her to"

Moira didn't know if that was completely true, but she did know he was right about forcing people to kiss each other.

"Thea darling. Come here" she made her 7 year old daughter walk towards her. Thea arrived with a smile on her face holding her portable mistletoe.

"I'm forbidding you to continue this little joke of yours." Moira said firmly. Thea gasped.

"No mom! I swear people are having fun with it. They can refuse if they want to!" Thea stomped her foot to the ground. 

Moira hesitated. She loved Thea having fun on her own and finding distractions. But Oliver was mad at her. She knew one of her two children would be offended by her decision either way.

"Tell you what. You go put lights to the bushes on the garden, and when you're done you can come back to this"

Thea gave her mom a smile, one with a pair of teeth missing. "Okay!" She ran away again.

"You didn't take it away from her mom" Oliver protested. "Oliver, she'll be putting those lights all night, by the time she's done, Laurel won't be here to be bothered by her, barely anyone will be"

Oliver sighed. "Okay" he pressed his lips together in half a smile and walked away again to resume his fun with his friends.

He had fun for a good thirty minutes before he heard the daunting word.

"MISTLETOE!!" Thea screamed again holding the stick.

He felt his blood boil when he saw the people under it were Tommy And Laurel. Laurel didn't look bothered to kiss him.

"MOM!" Moira was on the other end of the party and she still heard that. She excused herself again and headed towards Oliver.

A gasp left her body when she saw Thea holding the stick, she looked to the windows and caught the bushes covered in lights.

"Oh my God" Moira was more surprised than anything.

"Will you do something?" Oliver begged. Moira nodded.

"Yes. Thea... I am so proud of you for doing it so fast! Looks like we've got ourselves a little Speedy" Moira high fived her daughter which only made Oliver roll his eyes.

Moira laughed and walked away to her party again.

Thea noticed the anger in Oliver's expression. She laughed mischievously.

"MISTLETOE!!" She yelled again, Oliver once again saw Laurel under it. Laurel sighed.

"No Laurel you don't have to" Oliver told her. He tried to take the stick away from Thea.

"No!" Thea yelled. "Give me it!" Oliver commanded, Thea shook her head and began running away. Running fast. Oliver chased her. But she was way ahead of him.

"COME HERE SPEEDY!"

...

**Present.**

Laurel bit her inner cheeks trying not to laugh. But it was just too funny.

"Are you ready!?" Oliver questioned. Thea had the most annoyed look on her face. "NO" she spoke loudly.

"Great! Now run!" Oliver pushed Thea. Thea began running around the tree, one hand held up high with the lights rolled around her wrist. With every turn she made a line of lights was placed on the tree.

Oliver and Laurel stared in awe at how fast she had out them. In seconds she was already putting the ones on the bottom.

Unfortunately though, too much running I small circles caused dizziness. And respectively, she Thea stood up she walked like she had just drunk a bottle of wine in one go.

"Woah" Oliver tried to catch her before she crashed into the tree.

"Oh God!" Laurel exclaimed also trying to catch her. Both failed.

Thea and the tree landed on the floor. She was hugging the tree, holding it tightly, which is why when it landed she was still on top of it looking like some sort of Koala attached to a bamboo stick.

"Ow" was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Laurel would have helped her. But she was way too busy on the floor weak of laughter.

Oliver took in a breath and enjoyed, that laugh. That was music to his ears.

Thea lifted herself up with a sigh. Oliver lifted up the tree. "It's all good, tree is still intact. Lights are still put."

"I'm alright as well" Thea nodded to herself. Oliver smiled.

Laurel pulled a box of ornaments close to the tree. "Just please... try to to make it pretty" Laurel begged.

Oliver and Thea looked offended. "I don't know what you're talking about" Thea spoke grabbing the first ornament.

Laurel just ignored her comment crouching down to pick the prettiest ornaments. There was a comforting silence. None talked but they all felt comfortable being there.

Well there was silence until Oliver began softly humming a very well know Christmas tune. He stopped when he met the deadly gaze of the two women.

Laurel felt little smile form on her mouth. She looked across the tree while Oliver hung things from the tree, he felt her eyes on him and looked at her, both smiled shyly. After a few minutes of silence, Oliver decided to head to the kitchen and prepare the food whileThea and Laurel stayed decorating.

Oliver stood behind the counter while he heated up the food, as he leaned on said counter he lifted his eyes to see the two women decorating the tree, it dawned on him how mistake he had been for a few years. Ever since he came back from the island, he had the idea that these people, people like Laurel and Thea, that were attached to his past, should be away from him. He always thought they were better off without him. Maybe that’s why he ran to Felicity, maybe he wanted to let them move on and keep going in life, but there was no moving on. They were part of his life, and no matter how much he pushed them away, they’d always be part of what he called home.

“Ollie, should we be worried about presents?” He heard Thea’s voice ask, he shook his head. “nope, I told everyone no presents”

Laurel let out a relieved sigh. “oh thank God, I suck at giving presents” Oliver couldn’t help but laugh at that.

…

**Starling City. 2001. Queen Manor**

“socks!” Oliver exclaimed holding the pair of socks in his hands, Laurel winced. ‘it’s bad right? Oh I knew you’d hate them”

“what? No! They’re great. Really” Oliver assured her, Laurel didn’t look like she believed him at all. Oliver chuckled. “hey. I really needed socks” she laughed at that.

“I'm sorry, Ollie, I promise I’ll make it up to you” she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Oliver felt chills from the slight touch, suddenly he wanted nothing more than Thea showing up with her damn portable mistletoe and force them to kiss. He turned around looking for her, disappointed when he realised she really was nowhere to seen. He could have just leaned in for the kiss, but he felt that was too direct, he should take it slow by slow.

His hands fidgeted her gift, he was so nervous about giving it to her. Tommy had given him the idea. They had had a whole conversation about how much Oliver liked her and how he didn’t know how to ask her out. So Tommy proposed the genius idea of doing it in Christmas with a present. And now the moment had arrived.

“uhm, this is my present.” He pointed at it and handed it to her. “thanks Ollie” Laurel smiled at him taking the present. He waited as she opened it. Nervousness rising in his chest. The time was now.

Laurel gasped looking down at it. “its just that you mentioned before how you would watch this movie with your family every Christmas and how disappointed you were when they stopped playing it on the TV, so I figured I could get it for you.”

Laurel stared at him, she was in awe. She had mentioned that fact once, long ago. And he remembered.

“Ollie, this is just..” She smiled, wanting to cry. Her lips tightened. “this is wonderful” Oliver smiled with her. “thank you so much” Laurel added and pulled him close for a hug. She hugged him so tenderly.

Oliver had felt bad when Tommy told him to get her a movie, he never really considered movies to be great presents. He had been on his way to the jewellery store when the latter scolded him and told him Laurel would appreciate it but he wouldn’t win her over with that. Then Oliver mentioned how he remembered Laurel telling him her favourite memory was watching that movie with her family, but he didn’t really plan on buying said movie. Tommy told him he should do just that. So he did. And now, as Laurel hugged him, he could tell, Tommy was right, he had won her over. There was a deep desire in her embrace. All that was left now was to actually ask her put. He took a deep breath getting ready.

“Laurel?” Laurel pulled away when a young man called her name. She frowned looking at the guy she had never met before.

“yes?” The young man seemed nervous. “Im Sara’s friend, Im afraid she’s… she’s drunk. She told me to come get you and to make sure you don’t tell your parents” Laurel was already rolling Her eyes before he could finish the sentence. She patted Oliver’s shoulder, “Im sorry I have to go”

Oliver nodded, hating that he couldn’t ask her out, but Sara was more important. “will you be okay? Do you need help?”

“oh no don’t worry, I’ve become an expert in this now” Laurel sighed and parted with a smile. Oliver was left alone. He looked down at his shoes lamenting the missed opportunity.

“MISTLETOE!” His head lifted sharply as he heard Thea’s voice, Laurel and the guy who had come to get her were below it. “Im sorry Thea not this time” Laurel apologised sounding very annoyed this time. This would be like the fifth time. Oliver hated Thea right now, forcing the woman he liked to kiss random guys.

“Are, are you sure?” The guy with her asked and Laurel only frowned in disgust. “I'm older than you” the other guy just shrugged with a flirty smile. Laurel almost gagged and walked away.

“Thea! Thats enough of that thing, give it to me now!” Oliver spoke loudly. “nope” Thea just shrugged.

“alright, one of this days, Im gonna use that on you, you’ll see how it feels”

…

**Present.**

Everyone lifted their heads when there was a knock on the door. Laurel went to get it. Thea frowned. “I thought you said we had an hour?”

Oliver nodded. “and we do until the others come, but I told him to come a bit sooner” he pointed to the door.

“him?” Thea questioned, Oliver nodded with his lips tightened.

“Roy?!” Laurel’s voice came like a slap to Thea’s face when she heard the name. Oliver smiled looking at his baby sister.

“I know I’m usually against you having boys over, but for him, Im willing to make an exception” Thea’s heart was beaten fast. She turned towards the door to meet him.

He was standing awkwardly besides Laurel holding flowers on his hands. A small smile on his face.

Laurel was smiling next to him as she gave Thea a look. Thea’s eyes were widened in shock.

“I think we should give these two a moment” Oliver commented talking to Laurel, she nodded excitedly and walked away with Oliver. The two hid on the kitchen, Oliver loved very happy, helping his sister feel a little better.

“Id never thought Id see the day Oliver Queen plays matchmaker with his little sister” Laurel commented crossing her arms over her chest.

“its not exactly matchmaker, the match was already made, I just, brought it back together” he replied with a simple shrug, Laurel laughed.

“and you totally approve Roy as her match?” She questioned, Oliver nodded without a thought.

“Im a big fan” he smiled as he said that and turned to look at her.

“well I think you’re good at the whole bringing back together thing” she signalled at Thea and Roy now holding hands. Oliver smiled looking down.

“only when it comes to other people apparently” he admitted sadly. Laurel shook her head.

“Felicity will come back to you Ollie, she’d be a fool not to, and if we know anything is that she truly is no fool”

“no but I am. because fool is that who falls for the wrong woman” Oliver’s eyes connected with hers. Laurel frowned. “what is that supposed to mean?” He didn’t respond, not wanting to be obvious. Laurel huffed after taking a sip of water, “I highly doubt Felicity is the wrong woman Oliver”

Oliver simply smirked. “maybe she is, you’ll get it someday” that only confused her more, yet she shook it off and looked at Thea and Roy. She wanted to ask him more, to make him reveal whatever he was thinking, but she knew he wouldn't. He wasn’t exactly known for sharing information about him.

“do you think they’re gonna kiss?” She wondered. Oliver smiled mischievously. “do you want them to?” Laurel sent him a confused look once again. Oliver took her hand and guided her to another room where a bunch of bags lied. Bags he had brought from the warehouse. Laurel’s eyes widened when she spotted the item. There was fear rising in her chest, oh how she hated that damn thing.

Thea just stared at Roy’s face. “Thea, I only know two things. One is that these past few years have been the toughest years of my life, I have faced death multiple times, I have even wanted to die” Roy admitted so vulnerably.

“and the other?” Thea asked rubbing his hand.

“that the only reason I survived was you. The idea of seeing you again, of loving you again. Is what kept me going”

Thea felt her own smile grow from cheek to cheek. He stared at her so longingly. Wanting her. Needing her. Thea wanted to melt in his arms and let him comfort her, let him make her feel again. To feel loved by him. A simple kiss, that could mean so much. That’s all she wanted. And just as if God had heard her, she got her wish thanks to the shout of one little word.

“MISTLETOE!!” Laurel and Oliver shouted at the same time while Oliver held a stick. Roy and Thea looked up to the hanging mistletoe at the end of the stick.

Thea gasped loudly in excitement, wanting to jump off happiness. She couldn’t believe the sight before her eyes. Oliver had promised her though, that he’d one day use it on her. He wanted to make her suffer that way she had made him, yet this caused everything but suffering to the young girl. And seconds later she was pulling him close and kissing him passionately.

Oliver turned away and placed his head on Laurel’s shoulder while she laughed patting his head. “of this I do not approve”

…

As the night progressed, they kept decorating and preparing. Oliver appreciated a man on the group now, that way he could balance things out. And as the deadline approached they all found themselves looking dapper, in a beautifully decorated apartment.

It finally felt is it actually was Christmas. Laurel was impressed by the quick transformation. Her apartment hadn’t looked this full of life for quite a while. Laurel stood before her door, observing at the apartment in awe.

“you seem like you like it” Oliver commented while he approached her. She nodded, “I really do, It looks…”

“alive?” Oliver smiled.

“this is just how I remembered it” he cocked his head to the left with a slight grin. “so comfy, and warm, and… it just felt like home”

“it had definitely been a while since it felt like that” Laurel agreed. Her head was lowered in sadness, she hadn’t even realised when it was that all the magic was lost. When did she lose it all? When had it stopped being home?

“the Christmas decorations really give it a magical touch, don’t they?” She questioned, Oliver bounced his head to the sides, not knowing the exact answer to that question.

“maybe. But I don’t think its the decorations that make this place feel like home” Oliver took a deep breath while he stared her, she had put on a subtle layer of make up, mascara, soft red lipstick, eyeliner and a bit of a glowy eyeshadow just to give it that magic Christmas sparkle. Laurel had also been staring at him, she swallowed hard at bis reply.

“and what is?” Oliver hesitated before answering and just looked at her, his eyes locked with hers. “you”

Laurel laughed. “Ollie, I have been here all this time, it didn’t feel like home, so I highly doubt Im it”

“you’re right, you’ve been here all this time, but, you’re also forgetting you weren’t yourself” Laurel wet her lower lip with her tongue in thought, “and are you suggesting I am now?”

Oliver allowed one side of his lip to spread into half a smile, an honest and simple smile that told her. “I know you’re you when I feel like myself”

Laurel almost laughed, “Oliver what are you trying to say?”

“that, you have always been the best part of me, and, for me to feel like that, I must be around you, and the only way, for me to be my best self, is with you by my side. That’s how I know you’re back to yourself, because that smile that you have been showcasing lately, it only comes with the real you. And I for one, feel like, I feel like the man you fell in love with. and all because of Christmas, I guess that's the magic of it ha" 

Laurel felt the growing joy from her stomach to her chest and eventually forming tears on her eyes. She just stared at him, and Oliver recognised that look, he missed it tough, he hadn’t seen it in years, but he recognised it from when he came back from the island and he showed her his scars, or when he told her she was the most important person in his life, or even when he told her that he thought he finally was the man she had seen in him foryears, all those moments stayed in his heart forever, and they all had one thing in common, Laurel’s expression, looking at him with love, and he couldn’t resist that look, there was a reason after all why all the moments mentioned before somehow always ended up with a kiss.

Oliver wasn’t planning to make this one any different. But it felt wrong to do it so quickly, maybe she didn’t want that just yet. He sighed, only if there was an excuse.

“MISTLETOE!” Oliver had never been so grateful to hear that one word. He thanked God silently and turned back to look at Thea holding the sick with Roy by her side.

“ugh you never should have given her that thing back” Laurel commented teasingly.

“again, Im sorry for making you kiss like 6 different guys in one night, but truth be told, I did it all to make Oliver jealous” Thea admitted. “I KNEW IT!” Oliver exclaimed.

“hey but you can’t tell me it didn’t work. And all because of this beautiful baby” She pointed to her mistletoe. “so… are you going to do it or what?”

Oliver smiled and turned to look at Laurel. “do you mind?” He asked. Laurel looked puzzled, but she simply shook her head telling him it was fine. Oliver felt an eager sensation as he made his way towards her, he placed his two hands on her cheek, Laurel almost wanted to laugh, she had felt him do that many times before, but with everything that had happened in the last years between them, it felt weird. Yet she simply closed her eyes and allowed him to pull her face closer to him.

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!” A loud shout accompanied the strong sound of a door being burst open. Before Oliver and Laurel could lock lips, they opened their eyes and turned to the door. Barry wore a Santa Claus hat while he held a cake in his hands, Cisco and Caitlin next to him. John Diggle, Lyla and their baby behind him.

Felicity was with them too, she held her boyfriend’s hand. Billy. But her eyes went directly towards Oliver and Laurel standing inches apart, his hands on her cheeks and Laurel’s hands on his waist. She frowned while they let go of each other. Everyone was silent in confusion.

“no Laurel you do not smell too much like gingerbread” Oliver cleared his throat, Laurel nodded towards him. “Thanks” she smiled at her guests, “Merry Christmas everyone, Im glad you could all make it” she went on to hug them while Oliver cursed silently, anger written all over his face. Thea noticed that while she hid the mistletoe.

More and more guests arrived, Sara arrived and gave her sister the biggest hug, they both needed it, it was the first Christmas without their father after all. They held each other tightly for a few minutes until Sara pulled away and offered her a smile. Laurel did the same.

Oliver frowned when he saw Caitlin give Barry a little tube with a clear liquid inside which he added to his eggnog. Minutes lated he understood what it was. Alcohol for Barry, one that would actually work for him. He laughed when the speedster started actin a bit tipsy. He hadn’t talked to Felicity at all, he would just turn to look at her talking to Cisco and her new boyfriend, he had to admit he seemed nice.

“IM THE FLAAAAAASH!’ Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Barry after he said that, and then at Felicity’s boyfriend who was the only one who didn’t know that. “he’s drunk” Felicity told Billy.

Oliver let out a laugh and walked towards the couch where he found Sara and Laurel playing with John’s baby. Laurel held him as if he was her own and Sara played with his cheeks. Oliver sent Sara a look noticing how similar this looked, Laurel playing with a baby.

“NO THEA!” Oliver turned to Roy’s voice in the kitchen and Thea with gritted teeth looking at the microwave. “you don’t put aluminium in the microwave” Roy scolded her shaking off the little smoke coming out and taking out the pie she had just put in.

Oliver sighed. “how the hell have you two survived so long living alone?” He asked Laurel, Laurel chuckled. He headed towards the kitchen. “Thea, I said Id take care of the food, you go have fun” he ushered her out the door with Roy.

“fine” she took the portable mistletoe with her and felt it being abruptly taken from her. “not with this” Oliver told her, she rolled her eyes and took Roy’s arm to walk away.

Back outside, Felicity was sitting down on a keyboard that Laurel had no idea Thea had. She played familiar Christmas tunes that Barry and Caitlin complemented with their voices. Laurel was taken back by how well he sung despite him being drunk. Unlike Caitlin. Laurel loved seeing Caitlin laughing and having fun, she had always felt they were alike. She had also never seen John Diggle dancing, and there he was, rocking around the Christmas tree, while that very same song was being played by Felicity and sung by Barry and Caitlin.

Lyla covered her eyes while she laughed out loud. Just then Oliver came out of the kitchen to be extremely pleased by the sight. A slightly drunk Sara had joined Diggle as they danced in circles around the tree. Sara was now holding the baby. Thea and Roy danced cheek to cheek, both smiling widely. Caitlin was using a nutcracker figure as a microphone while Barry used a candy cane. Cisco had one arm around Laurel’s shoulder also singing while Laurel laughed. Billy sat next to Felicity on the piano, he would often touch one of the keys and Felicity would slap his hands away from ruining the tune. He laughed every time.

Everyone cheered when Felicity began playing a very similar tune, and Barry stated singing. _“I don’t want a lot for Christmas!!”_ He sang excitedly. The others followed. Some sang while others danced. Oliver laughed at every line he heard off key. Mostly from Caitlin.

“come on Ollie sing! This song is amazing” Sara begged. “oh please, this is like the most cliche Christmas song.” He protested.

“theres a reason Ollie. Because its effective” Sara finished saying and walked away from him. They had progressed into singing the last part. All the joined voices sounded kind of beautiful, he moved his gaze towards the woman sitting on the couch smiling at the choir composed by her friends.

_“I DON’T WANT A LOT FOR CHRISTMAS” Barry screamed again. Laurel returned Oliver’s gaze._

_“this is all I’m asking for!!” Caitlin added. His eyes glowed with the bright lights of the tree. Laurel let in a breath while she stared at the man who owned her heart. Who had owned her heart for years. Ever since that night, Starling City, 2001, Queen Manor. One of the best Christmases she had ever had. If not the best. For she got the best present. The only present she had ever wanted. Of course nobody knew that, not even her._

_“make my wish come true” they all sang together again. Oliver allowed himself to admit what he had been questioning since he came back from the hallucination. He took in a deep breath, gathering his strength._

_“you know that all I want… for Christmas” Barry san melodically, Laurel’s lips began forming into a smile, Oliver bit his lip also feeling his smile._

_“is you” everybody sang that part, expect for Oliver and Laurel who simply shared smiles and looks, for not even words could describe what they were feeling, no words, no songs could ever let them know the truth. Just a simple look, telling her how much he still loved her, and one smile, telling him she loved him too, matter of fact he never stopped, and neither did she. Not since that night._

…

**Starling City. 2001. Queen Manor.**

Oliver walked through the door of one of the upper rooms as he had heard sounds. Which he now realised had come from the TV. There was a movie playing while a blonde and a brunette laid on the bed.

Laurel smiled at Oliver when he came in. “your mom told me I could use on of the guest rooms to uhmm… help Sara” she motioned to her passed out sister lying on her side in the bed.

Oliver nodded. “is she okay?” He questioned with evident concern. “oh fine, nothing I hadn’t dealt with before” she tightened her lips. “she really needs to watch herself around alcohol”

Oliver sighed turning to look at the TV. “I see someone is trying out her new gift”he commented noticing how she was watching the movie he had just given her. Laurel chuckled. “like you said, it's one of my favourite movies” she admitted.

“its a wonderful life” Oliver revealed the name of the movie. “you know Ive never watched it before” Her eyes widened. “are you crazy?” She asked him while he laughed. “I believe so yes” he said mid laughter.

“come here” Laurel patted the bed. Oliver shook his head. “Oh no I wouldn’t want to disturb Sara, Ill just sit here on the floor”

“well then let me join you, I would hate for you to be alone in the cold floor” Oliver smiled when she stood up and sat next to him. “you really didn’t have to do this” she grinned with him. “I know, but I want to”

Oliver sighed and turned to the screen. “you know, I get a feeling you’re just hiding here”

Laurel snorted. “your crazy sisters has made me kiss like 6 different guys in one night. The first thing I did when I came to the room was wash my mouth”

Oliver laughed. “Im terribly sorry about that.”

“no it's alright, she was having fun” Laurel shrugged. “I just wished she would have picked better guys for me to kiss, they were all bad. well, Tommy wasn’t that bad but I thought he was better”

“what are you talking about? Tommy’s the best” Laurel turned sharply to look at him. “how would you know?” She asked with a teasing tone. Oliver opened his mouth realising his mistake. He laughed. “that came out wrong” they laughed together. Oliver stared at her while she laughed. Maybe the time to ask her out was now. He took a deep breath.

“you didn’t happen to read the inside of the box where the CD came did you?” Oliver questioned. Laurel frowned. “no, was there something to read?” Oliver gulped taking the box and looked down at it.

“I wrote you a little something here” he smiled shyly, Laurel asked for the box to read and he refused to give it to her.

“Ollie, why would you tell me about it if you’re not going to let me read it” she said in a serious tone with her palm expanded to be given the box. Oliver bit his bottom lip and just gave it to her.

“you don’t have to say anything about it, you can just ignore it. It's just something that I was feeling when I wrote it and” Oliver was interrupted by her finger telling him to shush, he winced as she opened it and closed his eyes as she read it.

Laurel lifted her gaze to him after reading it. A great smile on her face, of curse accompanied by shock and disbelief, she could have never thought Oliver Queen would be a romantic who put his feelings into words.

…

**Present.**

The part had calmed down for a while, Oliver and Laurel offered themselves to escort Barry Cisco and Caitlin downstairs to take a cab. For out of the three, only one was somewhat sane. Cisco.

“thank you so much for everything, and Im sorry if we were such a mess” Barry apologised, Laurel shook her head. “oh please, you were the life of the party” she told them smiling, they all smiled in return and got inside the cab. Oliver sighed while the cab left and the two were left alone in the cold. Snow falling on top of them. He looked up at the snowflakes falling, when he looked back down he saw Laurel doing the same, smiling greatly at them.

“I see you’re back to loving Christmas Mrs. Grinch” he joked, Laurel laughed. “all because of you Cindy Lou” he laughed at that. “you know now that I think of it you actually look a bit like her” Oliver gasped. “do I now?” She laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

“no but seriously, thank you Ollie. I never could have guessed I would have a good Christmas this year” Oliver nodded. “well you deserve it”

“so do you” Oliver looked down when she said that, he didn’t really agree with her on that. Laurel could see his disbelief. “I know why you did this though, I came to a conclusion based on a few things that Sara told me, she told me about how when you were fighting the aliens they abducted you and put you in some sort of hallucination, now Sara dint tell me what you saw but she did say you saw me and Thea being at our happiest, and now that you’re out of the hallucination, you came to the conclusion that’s its your fault that we are unhappy, that because of you we have lost our joy, and that the least you could do is help us have a good Christmas, so you came here and created this big thing just so you could see us smile, the way you did in your hallucination”

Oliver stood staring at her, speechless. “boy, you know me so well” he admitted. Laurel smiled sadly. “whats it gonna take for me to convince you it isn’t your fault?”

“I don’t think that’s possible”

“what if I told you that yes, you were once a reason for my unhappiness, but now… you are the reason for my happiness” Oliver’s eyes widened while his heart dropped.

“I don’t know if I could believe you”

“you said it yourself, Im back to being myself again, now, that can only be true because you came and lit up my Christmas. Because of you.” Oliver took a deep breath and let her continue. “Oliver, this smile that you see, it isn’t because of christmas. It is because of you”

Oliver let that sink in. “tell me, what was in that world that made me so happy? Why was I so happy?”

“you were happy because it was a wonderful life” he spoke. “it was a dreamed world, a perfect world, and it was just… it was wonderful”

“and what about it was… so wonderful?” She questioned getting closer to him.

Oliver stared into the distance while a realisation took over. In the dreamed world, Laurel was with him, and that is what made life so wonderful for him, because he was so happy with her and so in love, with a family, living the rest life he could think of. But Laurel was happy too, she was smiling and laughing, with him. So what was it that made life so wonderful for her? It was him. As well as the reason why he was so happy was because of her. Afraid of that feeling in chest again he hadn’t named, he looked back to Laurel’s eyes.

“us”

Laurel smiled knowing it had dawned on him, based on the tears on his eyes. “I was only so happy, because I was with you, and you… you were with me”

“and I was happy too”

Oliver nodded. Laurel placed her hand on his chest. “do you believe it now? That you can actually make me happy?” She asked and he smiled. “well apparently I can… so yes”

There was the look on her face again calling him, to kiss her.

“Actually I had been thinking about this dreamed world since I got back from it. And while yes, you were right about my reasons for coming here and doing this, you were also missing something”

He took a little wrapped box which he had tucked under his belt in his back and gave it to her. Laurel frowned. “I thought we said no gifts” Oliver nodded. “yeah but I made an exception” 

“Ollie”

“just open it” he commanded. Laurel began unwrapping the gift, her heart jolted when she saw what it was. She looked up at him in awe.

“I came back from the hallucination wanting to come here because I had understlod that, I was living a wonderful life in that dream” Laurel looked down at the movie in her hands. The movie called: Its a wonderful life. The very same movies he had given her all those years ago. “And I realised that”

**Starling City. 2001. Queen Manor.**

Laurel read the little note over and over again still not believing it.

**Present.**

“just like the little note says” he pointed to the movie, Laurel opened the movie case to read the note all over again.

**Starling City. 2001. Queen Manor.**

“that life… is only wonderful… when Im with you”

Laurel read out loud. Oliver opened his eyes noticing the calmness in her voice, maybe he hadn’t spooked her out like he thought. “do you really mean this?”

Oliver didn’t waste a second before nodding eagerly. “with all my heart”

Laurel smiled.

The door bursted open to reveal a breathless Thea. “Laurel your dad says you’re leaving” she spoke barely being able to breathe. Laurel felt sadness and anger, she didn’t want to leave.

“and did you just come back from a marathon or something?” Oliver questioned noticing Thea’s tired form. “well I, I ran, I had to get here before him” Thea admitted which only made the other two frown.

“why?” Oliver asked simply.

“because I can’t let her leave… not before doing this” the two still had the biggest frown on their faces.

“MISTLETOE!!’ Thea screamed pulling out the portable mistletoe. Laurel chuckled while Oliver rolled his eyes, he was pretending to be annoyed, but in no shape or form was he really.

“you know Speedy, you’re smart” Laurel admitted. “you saved the best for last”

Oliver’s eyes widened and he looked at Laurel. Laurel placed her hands on his cheeks, and without hesitating pulled his face closer to hers. Life really was wonderful at the moment, she was with him. They connected their lips. Oliver’s heart skipped a beat at the realisation, he was finally with her.

**Present.**

Laurel let down a tear. “I can’t believe, after all these years, that simple phrase is the truest thing I have ever said” he admitted.

Laurel looked back up at him. “so… you came here to…”

“I came here, because I want to make my life wonderful. Like I know it can be”

They were close to each other, Laurel’s hand moved to his cheek and she rubbed it. He smiled looking at her eyes, with that very same look that always earned a kiss from him. So much desire. So much passion. So much love. Oliver fought the urge to kiss her. He wanted to. Maybe it was time after all.

Laurel felt his breath on her and just wanted to connect her lips to his.

Oliver groaned feeling the tension. “where the hell is Thea and her damned mistletoe when you need her” he grumbled. Laurel smiled sweetly rubbing the back of his head with her hand.

She shook her head while staring at him. “No Ollie” she said firmly.

“I don’t need a mistletoe”

And as she said that she pulled his face closer, and just like all those times before, connected her lips to his. Both giving in to the temptation, to the desire. Sinking into their hold and their touch. Oliver couldn’t help but smile between kiss, holding her as close as he could. Laurel let him hold her close and gave her all to him.

In that moment, while Oliver held the woman of his dream and Laurel kissed the man she loved. While the snow fell on top of them and a faint Christmas song played in the background. While the warmth of each other and of christmas lights fought the awful cold. While laughter and cheers of strangers surrounded them. While the two gave in to their feelings in one Christmas night, life really was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I loved writing this story and I loved writing fluff. let me know what you thought.


End file.
